


In a Crowd of Thousands

by writesinfontuwu



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angel/Demon Relationship, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Character Death, Eventual Happy Ending, Implied Mpreg, Implied/Referenced Blow Jobs, Inaccurate Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, M/M, Mild Blood, Mild Sexual Content, Mutual Pining, Office Blow Jobs, References to Ancient Greek Religion & Lore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:15:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28807182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writesinfontuwu/pseuds/writesinfontuwu
Summary: Crown Prince Renjun dreamt of alternate lives he led with a nameless boy with sun-kissed skin. They were merely two free souls that somehow managed to find each other across space, time and universes.With the sun in my eyesYou were goneBut I knewEven thenIn a crowd of thousandsI'd find you again— In a Crowd of Thousands, Anastasia the Musical
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Qian Kun, Huang Ren Jun/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan
Comments: 6
Kudos: 42
Collections: Kingdom Come Round One





	In a Crowd of Thousands

**Author's Note:**

> Hello :) This is prompt A025~ So, prompter, thank you for this lovely prompt! I have a lot of fun writing it :) I tried to give each “life” a spark of their own, so hopefully you’ll like it :) Thank you for submitting this lovely prompt!
> 
> To all readers: Please do heed the tags carefully, please. This is an “every lifetime-esque story” so there will be character death but it’s an happy ending. The tags will apply to each lifetime as well, so please do heed it carefully. I don’t own anything but the plot itself. Canon-divergent tag for one lifetime, please do not take it too seriously, it’s not meant to project on the boys but for plot purposes. 
> 
> Anyway, with that being said, enjoy! 
> 
> Legend:
> 
> ——————— separates the individual lifetimes (eg. the current and their past).
> 
>  _Past Lives are shown in Italics_.

The weather was blistering hot as a bead of perspiration rolled down Renjun’s neck. He fanned himself lightly with the laced fan he held in his hand. The carriage he was supposed to be riding on was undergoing the final check and his advisor Kun stood beside him quietly. The courts’ sorcerer Ten stood with them. Renjun tugged on his dress shirt’s collar and wondered if the weather would turn cooler. But it was the middle of June when the Sun was the hottest, so Renjun assumed he would just have to deal with the heat.

Ten stepped towards him and handed him an iced lolly, small enough to fit in his mouth, to cool him down. Renjun smiled at him gratefully and thanked him for the lolly, at which the sorcerer winked at him and stepped back to where Kun was frowning by the carriage. They spoke in hushed tones and fell silent when the King and Queen approached them. They gave a light bow and Renjun watched his mother smile at them before they made their way to their carriage.

“Time to go, your highness,” Kun greeted and held an arm out for Renjun to take.

Ten was already in the carriage and helped Renjun board. They settled opposite Renjun and helped him rearrange his coat and cape. Renjun clasped his hands on his lap, face carefully schooled into a neutral expression, void of any emotion, and he took a deep breath. He got this, he would ace this appearance. He had only done this once when he was eight and he had no recollection of any memories regarding it.

Except for a burning image of a tanned boy slightly older than he had run up to him.

His doe round eyes bright and curious as he stared at Renjun.

“Your highness,” he greeted politely and Renjun smiled at him.

It’s been years, 12 long years, in fact. Renjun couldn’t in any sense shake the image of the boy off his head. He put on a mask and smiled as the carriage approached the first sign of the crowd. Today he had a job to do, and he will not fail his parents. As the royal parade commenced, Renjun took his time to smile and wave at the people he would serve one day. Kun was giving him a bright, pleased smile as Renjun smiled and nodded to the cheering crowd.

There was a flurry of movement in the crowd, and then Renjun saw him.

Renjun wasn’t even sure why he could recognise the boy from many years ago when his last memory of him was a child. But he did. And, much to Renjun’s joy, the boy seemed to remember him too.

Renjun took a shaky breath as his eyes soaked up the sight of the boy from his past, drinking in the sight of his broad shoulders and toned arms, feasting on the sight of how he maintained the boyish charms and how simply _gorgeous_ he looked now. Puberty had done its job on him and he had flourished — _no, he had bloomed_ — into a fine young man. Renjun swallowed a lump in his throat, feeling like the fog in his mind had cleared up, paving way for the sunlight to filter into his life. The image of the boy seared in his mind, burning hot and Renjun felt a delighted shiver gently unfurling down his spine. His heart skipped a beat and Renjun took a sharp breath in.

 _Donghyuck_ , his mind whispered. _Donghyuck had arrived._

His smile faltered when the carriage, as per the parade proceedings, stopped before the boy.

This time, he didn’t have to run after Renjun. This time, he didn’t have to dodge the guards. This time, he didn’t have to call out to Renjun to get his attention.

They stared at each other in silence before the boy gave him a lopsided smile, bowing slightly in his presence. There was a twinkling of mirth in his eyes when Renjun broke into a smile at his action. His doe-like eyes seemed to stare into Renjun’s very soul, making the prince desperate to cover them with his hands to stop himself from getting lost in them.

“Your highness,” he greeted with a low voice, melodious to Renjun’s ears as the carefree smile etched on his face stretched wider.

Renjun gave him a genuine smile back, eyes crinkling into crescents as he gave him a wave before remembering his duties and gave his general area a wave as well. He heard low chuckling from the boy who just stared at him like he hung the sun up in the sky. Renjun stared back, feeling his heart thundering loudly in his ribcage and wondered if Kun could hear his accelerated heart rate. Renjun jerked out of the staring competition when he heard the Head of Guards, Johnny, called for the carriage to proceed forward.

The boy gave him a tight-lipped smile and waved goodbye at him, eyes still twinkling with hidden mirth.

Renjun swallowed an imaginary lump in his throat and schooled his expression back into his usual expressionless, prince-like, face as he waved at the new sea of faces. His heart was still thundering in his chest and from the look on Kun’s face, Renjun knew he had some explaining to do. As the sun shone in his eyes, Renjun blinked once and the boy had melted into the crowd, leaving no traces of himself.

It felt like a fever dream but, deep down in his heart, Renjun knew the boy was real and he wasn’t a fragment of his imagination.

———————

_Renjun gently caressed the cold marble beneath his fingers, letting his nails rake across the contours he had carved out carefully. He pressed his face close to the cold marble neck and breathed in the dust from all the carving. He had wondered, nights after nights, day after day, and sought after possible reasons behind his actions._

_He ached, craved, and strode for perfection — every surface smoothed out exquisitely, even the slab of marble he had sourced was perfect. It was pale, white and gorgeous, black streaks artfully running through the marble._

_Renjun sighed as he pulled away from his masterpiece, his index finger stroking down the face he had carved out. The marbled pattern on the sculpture he had carved left beauty marks on his beloved’s face, dotting and mapping across his naked torso. Renjun released a shaky breath as he pressed his lips on the cold marble, slowly tracing his way down to his, tongue darting out to lick at the collarbones before he pulled away._

_“My Sun, my love… You’re perfect,” Renjun crooned adoringly at the sculpture, eyes fond and soft as he took in the sight of his masterpiece._

_People had called him sick for loving a slab of marble over the girls that may have thrown themselves to his feet, but Renjun finds them flawed, imperfect and full of blemishes. He craved perfection, impeccability and being flawless. What the girls cannot offer can be found in the very sculpture he had carved. Aphrodite probably thought he was weird, praying to her to send someone as perfect and flawless as his own sculpture. Renjun gazed at his sculpture fondly, a slow finger caressing the cheeks he had shaped._

_“I’ll be back in the morning, my love,” he promised and slipped away into the darkness of the night._

_When morning came and Renjun returned to his workshop, he embraced his sculpture gently, like he would with his wife. He pressed a light, fleeting kiss to the sculpture’s temple and hummed under his breath, as he cleaned his tools and stored them away carefully. He poured out the dirty water and refilled the tub with clean water, dripping a generous drop of scented oil before he lunged it back to his workshop. He turned to the sculpture and sighed fondly, as he nuzzled the marble neck gently with his nose._

_“I’m going to call you Haechan, and we are going to wash you a little to get rid of the grit and dust.”_

_Renjun carefully ran cool, oiled water down the naked torso of his sculpture and gently wiped the face of his beloved Haechan. When he was done cleaning Haechan, Renjun beamed at how he was glowing in the light, a gentle finger by the jaw. Renjun doesn’t know why he did what he did next nor what spurred him on to place a light, feathered-like kiss to the cold marble lips. Sure, Renjun had kissed girls before, boys even, but nothing felt like this when he pressed a searing kiss on the cold, hard marble beneath his lips._

_There was a low humming in Renjun’s body as he pulled away and let out a shaky breath he didn’t even realise he was holding. Sighing in bliss, Renjun pressed himself closer to Haechan and whimpered against the lips as he circled his hands around his neck. Renjun had thought he was finally going mad when the cold marbled lips beneath him felt warmer with every kiss he pecked, and soon he felt plump, fleshy lips pressed against his own._

_Losing himself in the moment, Renjun deepened the kiss and he felt arms coming around him to hold him close. He blinked and pulled away to see a beautiful boy with bronze sun-kissed skin staring back at him. “I’m Haechan.”_

_Renjun blinked and his hands were on the boy’s naked torso, feeling the warmth of the skin underneath his calloused fingers. “You’re alive,” Renjun breathed, afraid that if he speaks louder, the boy would crumble under his touches._

_When he received a nod from the boy, Renjun burst into peals of laughter as he pulled at Haechan’s hands and made them dance in the middle of the workshop. Haechan’s hands felt hot on his skin and he leaned down to whisper, “Aphrodite made me alive, your love for me touched her.”_

_Renjun smiled at his work of art, his Haechan, as he leaned in to share another kiss. Renjun felt the wall on his back as his lips nipped a trail down Haechan’s neck, feeling the warmth of the skin on his lips. Haechan whined and caged Renjun between his arms as Renjun leaned up to pull him into another searing kiss. They pressed up against the wall, two hot bodies flushed against each other and Renjun mutely sent a prayer to Aphrodite in his mind._

_“Thank you, Aphrodite, for granting my wish.”_

———————

The parade was over but Renjun’s heart was still thumping in his chest. The image of the boy remained in his mind and he rubbed at the spot above his chest absentmindedly. He didn’t understand why his heart ached so badly when the sun momentarily blinded him and the boy was gone. He didn’t understand his need to seek out the boy in the crowd, to look out for him, to find him again. He didn’t understand the forlorn, forsaken feelings that bloomed in his chest, his fear scattered like fluttering petals frisking in the wind.

There was an odd sense of longing, of want, of love lingering in the air.

He missed the heavy look in Kun’s eyes and the hushed whispers he had with the sorcerer. He missed the sorcerer stepping out of the bedroom. He missed the maids coming in with his suit for the ball tonight. He missed the way his advisor had looked as he glanced out of the window. He missed the resigned slump of Kun’s shoulders as he came to terms with something before he schooled his expression into a neutral one.

“Your Highness?” Kun called out softly, stepping into Renjun’s line of vision. Renjun jumped a little and turned to face Kun, his eyes glazed over before the emotion ebbed away from his eyes. “Is something bothering you? You have been acting weird since the parade. Did you see something that troubled you?”

Renjun shook his head, paused in mid-shake and nodded. Kun sighed before he waved the rest of the house crew out of the room. Once the last person filed out of the room and the door swung close, Kun walked over and locked it. He knelt before Renjun and rested a warm hand on his knee, staring into his eyes. Renjun averted his eyes, hands wrought together as he contemplated on telling Kun about his worries. Would he jest about his thoughts? Would he think Renjun was going insane? Would he tell father about the various dreams he had?

“Kun… I don’t know where to start.”

Kun patted his knee gently, squeezing his knees reassuringly. “You have a while before you have to change, take your time, little one. I promise I will not judge, I will not say a word until you’re done.”

“I trust you… b-but…”

“This has happened since you turned eighteen, am I right?”

Renjun jolted in his seat, nearly kneeing Kun in the eyes as he scampered away from Kun. His pupils are blown out in fear and adrenaline as he cowered at the end of the couch. Kun seemed to be shaken by his reaction and held out a hand towards his scared prince. Renjun hesitated, eyes darting between Kun and the door, his body rigid as his mind processed the situation in front of him. Kun watched the fight leave his body in the way his shoulder slumped as Renjun melted into the couch.

Renjun placed his hand in Kun’s and allowed himself to be tugged forward into a warm hug. Renjun clutched onto his advisor, shoulders shaking as he sobbed into his shoulders, his grip forming creases into the neatly pressed shirt that he was wearing. Kun gently rubbed his back to soothe him, humming a little tune that he always hummed whenever he was tucking Renjun into bed. Renjun folded himself into the hug, head resting on Kun’s shoulders as he curled up in Kun’s lap.

“Are you ready to hear a story about two lovers who kept finding themselves in the different lives they led across the multiple universes?”

———————

_In the dense forest shrouded by the trees and broken paths, there was a field of Marigold flowers hidden in the very core of the forest. The sun was bright and warm that day, bathing the entire field with its presence. Amongst the golden flowers were two animals frolicking under the sun._

_A little Red Fox pup and a little Brown Bear cub._

_The Bear crashed through the golden flowers as he lumbered amongst them, sending fragile golden petals into the sky. His thick coat of fur ruffled in the wind as he tore through the field, tumbling around in pure, child-like glee. The Fox, in his copper-brown beauty, hurried after the Bear in a flash. His silky fur tousled in the wind as it sped into the fields, darting between the flowers, weaving through the sea of golden petals. He barked loudly as he stopped a few feet away from the Bear, tilted his head to the side as the Bear approached the Fox quickly._

_Their heads bumped lightly in greeting and the Fox's snout pressed into the shoulders of the Bear as they nuzzled against each other. It would have been a sight to behold if anyone was to trespass this tender moment of them scenting each other playfully. But the two animals had been friends since they were born and had been together since then. They would spend their days playing in the fields or quietly basking under the sunlight. Sometimes the Fox napped on the Bear’s back as the Bear slumped on flowerbeds, blowing at the flowers surrounding him. When the sun would set in the distance, and the Fox wouldn't wake up, the Bear would carefully carry him back to his family._

_But their little peaceful friendship was broken when the hunters arrived in the forest. They were not around often but whenever they were, the animals grew restless. The Bear was restless, cooped up in his den with his parents, chewing on greens and honey. He was bored and he missed his Fox friend greatly. He had gotten so used to spending every afternoon with him that there was a foreign, nagging feeling blooming across his chest. “Something is wrong,” it seemed to whisper and the Bear’s worry increased tenfold. The Fox had always been rather absentminded and often found himself in sticky situations due to his absentmindedness. So the Bear decided, against his parents’ warning, to head outside and look for his friend._

_He would be careful, he promised his parents and set out on his little adventure. But before he even got past the river, the clouds turned darker and soon rain cascaded down on him. The visibility of the road ahead of him decreased as the rain poured down heavier with each step he took. The Bear persevered on, his mind preoccupied with the safety of his friend._

_But it wasn't his friend that he should worry about._

_The forest shuddered when a painful whine ripped its ways through the trees and its branches. The Bear was caught in a hunter’s trap. His left hind leg was painfully twisted and clamped down by the sharp mental trap. He whimpered and tried to free himself but it only made it worse. Sure enough, his hind leg was a mess of blood and torn fur. The Bear whimpered and laid his head down on the cold, muddy floor of the forest, whimpering softly at the pain._

_There was no way anyone could come to his assistance in this weather. The Bear considered his surroundings carefully, ears trained to catch the telltale sounds of boots on muddy grounds. When he doesn't hear anything, he lowered his shackles and resigned to his own fate. The hunters probably wouldn’t be back in this weather but they would when the sky cleared up and morning arrived upon them. There was no way he could have made it back alive — either he starved to death or the hunters reached him first. The pain from the wound on his leg was already numbing._

_There was a rustle in the foliage as a familiar red snout poked out of the branches and the Fox appeared before the Bear. He approached his friend cautiously, nose on the ground, sniffing out any possible traps that could be hidden. He was almost beside the Bear when the Bear pulled back his muzzle and snarled at his friend loudly._

_**STAY AWAY.** _

_The Fox carefully padded over to him as he bumped his head against the Bear's head. His tongue licked the wet, matted fur lightly as he nuzzled against his friend. The Bear whimpered, at the touches and shook his head lightly. He used his muzzle to push his friend away, a low whine escaping his jaw as he snarled again when the Fox refused to leave. He gazed at him with sad eyes and nudged the Fox away again._

_**No, leave. Leave before the hunters find you too.** _

_The Fox stared at him defiantly, his brown beady eyes blazing as he nipped at the Bear’s ear. He padded quietly to the Bear’s rear and the Bear snapped his teeth at his friend again. A warm stout nuzzled the bloodied mess and a soft paw pushed at the trap gingerly. The Bear whined painfully at the touch and the Fox padded closer to him, nuzzling his cheek again. He hurried away and turned back to his friend, his eyes spoke volumes before he disappeared into the darkness of the night._

_**At least you’ll be safe, my precious friend.** _

_The bear closed his eyes, rested his nose between his paws and waited for death to claim him._

_As the sun broke across the horizon, there was a crunch of shoes on twigs and the Bear felt a pair of warm hands on his hind legs. He kept his eyes closed and awaited the hunters to end his suffering when he felt a familiar stout poking him. He froze at the touch and felt light, frantic paws stepping on him as a familiar voice made a low sound of distress. He heard human noises and he quickly jolted awake, baring his teeth at the humans before him, paw outstretched to protect his Fox._

_“Who could have ever thought that, in this life, both of you would be so fiercely protective of each other," a kind, warm voice came from above him._

_The Bear cocked his head to the sound and whimpered when the shift pressed him closer to the sharp edges of the trap. The Fox used his own paw to lower his as he bumped his head lightly under the Bear's chin. His eyes seemed to convey that these people would be able to help him, so the Bear lowered his guards slightly. The taller human appeared in his sight, a hand stretched out to let him sniff and gave him a light pat on the head, hands ruffling his fur lightly. He slowly shifted to his hind leg and carefully checked the trap and his wound. A second human that looked like a cat grinned at him and fed him a little honey and some meat as the first human worked in silence to free him from the trap._

_There was a warm touch on his back as the human addressed him. “On the count of three, I need you to move out of the trap, is that okay?”_

_The Bear nodded, and the cat-like human cooed at him again. He stepped away and beckoned the Fox to give him some space to move for the shift. He felt a pair of hands on his head and the human soothed his fur, calming him down. He gave him a slight nod and felt hands slipping past his ruined leg and gripped the metal trap tightly. “Alright, 1… 2… 3!”_

_The Bear moved out of the trap and it slammed shut behind him. He was free! The Fox licked his face once more, rubbing his head on his chin as he curled a protective paw over his friend’s. The humans chuckled at their display of affection and the tall human took out some white cloths and a bottle of water._

_“Alright, time to clean your wounds before we return to the cabin. Ten, can you find some rabbits for them? I’m worried that the fox is going to pass out if he doesn’t eat anything.”_

_The cat-like human named Ten nodded and disappeared to look for food. The Bear turned to the Fox as his wounds were being washed carefully with water. They exchanged a smile and the Fox gave a joyful bark as he rested himself between his friend’s paws. The Bear head-butted the Fox gently, their eyes sparkling with love as the Fox pressed his stout against the Bear’s throat._

_They would be fine for now. They would be alright._

———————

_“God, can’t you wai— please Hyuckie— wait until we are home,” Renjun whined breathlessly as his boyfriend sucked harder at his dick._

_Donghyuck was kneeling on the toilet floor, both of them squished in a cubicle as he licked a wet stripe up the underside of Renjun’s dick where the vein throbbed and Renjun fisted a hand into his hair. Donghyuck let go of the hard dick with an obscene ‘pop’ and eased the hand out of his hair. Renjun whined at the loss of his mouth and whimpered, looking down at Donghyuck with hooded eyes._

_“Easy on the hair, what would people think if I were to leave the toilet with a messed up hair and you trail behind me?”_

_“If you truly cared, you wouldn’t have shoved me in here and pulled my pants down,” Renjun bit back, hands caressing his boyfriend’s face. “Now finish up what you started with, darling.”_

_“My fault that you were looking ultra sexy when you’re being assertive in the meeting?”_

_Donghyuck pouted at him before he engulfed his length back into his mouth. Renjun whimpered at the touches and wondered how the hell no one ever suspected that he and Donghyuck are boyfriends. It wasn’t like they had purposefully hidden their relationship away. Yes, they fought like enemies over projects and had always pushed to outdo each other but it was really just their competitive streak refusing to back down. Renjun shuddered as he came down his boyfriend’s throats as he sucked him through the orgasm._

_“Need help with yours?” Renjun asked as Donghyuck leaned up to kiss him._

_“I’ll handle that for now, but when we are home,” Donghyuck murmured against his ears and Renjun giggled at the promise._

_Renjun readjusted the collar and gave Donghyuck a fond pat in the butt as he skipped out of the stall and washed his hands. He could hear the clinking of his boyfriend’s belt and the low, familiar groan of him. Renjun hastened his way out as a soft, blissful smile adorned his lips. He barked an order at their intern Jisung to print out the documents sent by the client — that Renjun won from Donghyuck, hence the celebratory blowjob he received — and went back to his desk, jumping right back into his work._

_Jaemin leaned over to whisper to Jeno who is on Donghyuck’s team, “Did they really think we wouldn’t put two and two together and realise that they are fucking?”_

_A file crashed into their heads and they looked up to Donghyuck glowering above them._

_“One, it’s not nice to gossip about your bosses. Two, Renjun and I aren’t fucking. Three, we are boyfriends. Four, we have been dating since junior year in college. Five, we are actually living together.”_

_Jeno gaped at his boss and Jaemin turned to face Renjun who was hiding a smile behind the screen. They heard a snort and turned to Chenle who was sprawled across his table, giggling at their faces while Mark snickered behind his own screen. Jeno and Jaemin hissed angrily about not spilling the beans as they stopped trying to snuff out their laughter. They turned back just in time to see Donghyuck leaned over Renjun’s computer to kiss him on the forehead before he slinked back into his own cubicle._

_“Should I also spill the gossip that Head of Finance Doyoung-hyung is currently dating Head of Public Relations Taeyong-hyung too?”_

_Chenle crackled at the resounding “WHAT?” he received from both teams as he wiggled his eyebrows at their expression._

_“And Kun-ge from Market Research is dating Ten-ge from the Design department… and Mark—”_

_Mark threw himself on Chenle, hands cupped over his mouth as he hissed about shutting up and stopped gossiping. Renjun bit on his lips to not laugh at their antics as a message popped up on his phone._

_Who won the bet this time around?  
**Hyuckie (16:34, read)**_

_I_ _t’s a tie, Hyuckie._ _  
I won for the Doyoung one while you won the Kun bet.  
**Junnie (16:34, read)**_

_Yeah, then the Mark one?_  
_Go ask Chenle when you’re free._  
**Hyuckie (16:35, read)**

_Renjun giggled into his phone screen and sent a thumbs up with a pink heart. He needed to focus on his work because he was pretty sure he won’t be able to get work done at home._

———————

Kun sat quietly on the couch, listening to his prince as he retold the dreams he had of a nameless boy. How vivid they were, how intense the emotions were, how he had felt when he saw the boy in the crowd today. How the mere appearance of the boy had rendered him breathless, aching with a longing to hold the boy in his arms like a lovesick damsel.

"I swear, he was real. He has the prettiest eyes, skin that was kissed by the sun, and a beautiful voice that called out to me,” Renjun ended his story, eyes begging for his advisor to believe him.

Kun nodded calmly and patted Renjun's knee to calm him down. Of course, he would believe that everything Renjun had dreamt of was real. He had witnessed every lifetime he had led before he was _this_ Renjun that he serves. Renjun interpreted his silence for disbelief and he blinked back tears that welled up in his eyes, letting out a quiet, little sniff.

"He is real, Kun. You have got to believe in me."

“Oh, darling. I do believe in you, trust me. I believed every word you had said, every tale you had shared,” Kun assured him, his hand on Renjun’s knee as he rubbed his thumb in a soothing pattern. “But I do need you to calm down, it is hard to wrap these scattered pieces of information and that it is overwhelming you... but you need to stay calm, have a cookie or some tea.”

Renjun nodded forlornly, reaching for a cookie as he bit into them. "He loved the cookies I once baked for him… he was such an amazing cook... Did you know, in one of the dreams, he was Korean and he made such excellent kimchi fried rice, like spicy pickled cabbage with meat and rice and..."

Kun laughed, running a hand soothingly in his hair as Ten reappeared in the room with a puff of smoke. "Trust me when I said that I have tasted that before."

Renjun burst into laughter as he beamed up at Kun. "Of course you had, you appeared in the dream too. You were part of the group but worked in a different country."

Ten had entered the room unnoticed while Renjun was telling his tale, and had only made his presence known when he lightly chuckled from his spot. Renjun jumped a little at the sound, his huge eyes rounded on the sorcerer who just gave him a tiny wave. Renjun relaxed at the sight of him as Ten chuckled quietly again and stole a cookie off the tray. Kun spared him a glance and Ten’s eyes twinkled with mirth as a silent joke passed through them.

Renjun took another cookie, feeling calmer than he ever was, like a weight was lifted off his chest. Kun deemed him calm enough and stole a look towards Ten, receiving a light nod from him. He reached over and gently took Renjun’s hand into his and gave him a reassuring smile. Renjun relaxed into the couch as Kun launched into a tale of two lovers who overcame all odds, finding each other again and again, across all lives and universes.

No one knew when it had all begun; when two souls became so entangled with each other that no matter what form they took, they would always find each other. Some said they were soulmates, some said they were tied by red strings of fate, some said that they were blessed by the Gods who gave them a chance to meet again and again. Two individuals, lost in the vast universe, waiting to meet each other when the time was right.

But they don't always end up together.

Sometimes they find each other too late or their paths never cross.

Sometimes they remain as friends, too scared to take their relationship to another level of intimacy.

Sometimes they find another to love, and miss each other.

Sometimes, with a twist of fate, they are enemies.

"But," Kun reasoned softly, running a hand through Renjun's hair. "Sometimes, it takes one brave step for two souls to find each other again.”

"Courage?" Renjun asked, looking up to Kun's benign eyes.

"Of course, my dear Prince. Courage has worked wonders in this world, and so courage you must have," Kun advised gently.

Renjun nodded, looking down on his lap. "Do you think I'll meet him again? The boy in the crowd?"

"I don't see why not," Ten mused, drinking from Kun's cup. "If you had met him twelve years ago, and you saw him again today... perhaps the wheels of fate are spinning in your favour this lifetime."

"Ten," Kun chided and Renjun chuckled at the statement.

"Thank you, Ten. Thank you, Kun. I feel better already," Renjun bowed at them, the light returning in his eyes and somehow his shoulders felt lighter than before.

He wasn't afraid anymore, and he knows what he would do the next time he sees the boy again. He would be brave to approach him, he would be courageous to seek him out. For he knows, the boy had surely felt their connection and was looking for him too.

———————

_Renjun had always felt a pull towards the other boy. He was a complete stranger living in another country, someone that Renjun had no idea existed until he saw a clip of him dancing on TV and it was enough to propel him to go on a two–hour train ride to Shenyang to audition for the very company the boy was in. Soon, Renjun found himself strapped into an aeroplane seat and whisked himself off to South Korea to kick start his career._

_There he met Donghyuck — the boy he watched on TV._

_He was sharp-tongued but with a charming and sunny personality. Renjun knew he got through one of the hardest auditions the company held and he was on the verge of debuting already. When the manager introduced him to the group, Renjun felt that he was out of place. A scrawny, Chinese boy entering an established group of friends? Madness. It wasn’t the fault of his new teammates. It was just they had an established friendship that Renjun had no part in. They were kind to him, letting him join in their bickering and banter but there was a wall separating them._

_But they had accepted him into the friend group so kindly, so sweetly, so quickly that Renjun felt his worries ebbing away._

_He had never gotten a chance to talk to Donghyuck which was understandably so — when he had joined them, Donghyuck was already in the list to debut under the boy-group called NCT._

_He watched the boy with his foxy eyes, keen on every movement he made, enough so that he recognised the signs before the boy himself. His beautiful pair of eyes always trailed after Mark, the way he leaned into his touches, the way he looked at the other boy. Renjun knew before both of them as he watched the feelings that bubbled and simmered between them. He could never be compared to the bond those two shared, he mused one night as he sneaked to the rooftop to stargaze._

_So Renjun tucked away his own feelings and smiled as cameras flashed around him._

_He watched Donghyuck stumbled and lived, maybe even breathed, through the four stages of grief after he was removed from the debut line up._

_He bore witness to the light flickering out of his eyes as he hid in the corner after practise to cry. He watched the walls crumble down as Donghyuck stayed behind to perfect his moves, determined to spill blood, sweat and tears over it. He watched the anger form in the words he spit out, the way his hands slammed into the table, the way he withdrew into himself. He watched the anger dissipate out of him, mellowing into acceptance, transitioning into strength._

_Renjun thought he was very brave and very resilient. He hoped that the smile that returned on his face, a smile that dims even the sun itself, will always be there for him to see, for everyone to experience. He hoped that one day, just one day, Renjun could be the reason why the bright, warm smile was etched onto Donghyuck’s face._

_His old habit of watching Donghyuck’s every move didn’t die off as he hoped, it only intensified. After he debuted with Dream, after they walked through the pain of losing Jaemin to his back injury, after all of the 5Dream days, it didn’t simmer down. The feelings boiled and bubbled in him as it grew beyond his control and it scared him. So he tried to push it down, he tried to push Donghyuck away. It worked for a while, as he gazed at the other boy sadly from where he stood, and told himself that it was worth it._

_Yet, like a curse of some sorts, when he watched one of the biggest fights between Donghyuck and Mark happen over something mundane, Renjun knew he could not push the sun-blessed boy away any further._

_It was impossible for Renjun to say no to him when Donghyuck turned his sullen eyes towards him. The fight accumulated over months and months of pressure, possible jetlag and stress. It was hard to avoid the confrontations when 127 had the insanely long America States tours and they were stuck together. Perhaps, in a screwed up, fucked up sense, because he had been watching Donghyuck so intently for so long, he noticed the crack in their relationship before anyone could._

_Even before Donghyuck or Mark noticed it themselves._

_And he caught Donghyuck before he could shatter._

_Things changed since then, Donghyuck would cling on to him whenever he was in Korea — like he was the lifebuoy keeping him alive, like he was the lighthouse that guided him home. He had spoken to Kun about it, bent over a meal of kimchi fried rice cooked by the older boy, as the spoon he held trembled along with his heart as he whispered a silent confession that he does indeed love the boy he called his beloved member. The realisation crashed onto him like a wave, swirling around him and pulled him underwater as he struggled to stay afloat._

_Kun had given him a sympathetic pat on the shoulder, a light squeeze to show his support as Renjun slumped across the dining hall. There was a jingle of keys at the door and Renjun froze before Kun checked his phone and confirmed his fears. NCT127 had returned from their tour. Haechan — no he’s Donghyuck to Renjun — had returned. His head snapped up when the door clicked open and Donghyuck walked in with his luggage rolled by beside him._

_Renjun frowned, wondering why Donghyuck was back in the Dream dorm when he lived with the 127 hyungs. He looked like he had been to hell and back, jetlagged body slumped over the entrance of the dorm. Also, utterly, ridiculously, hot. And dead, as Renjun supposed but his brain wasn't really working anymore._

_Renjun almost melted in his seat when Donghyuck’s eyes brightened up as he took in Renjun. He bounced over, luggage forgotten at the door and draped himself over Renjun. Renjun wrinkled his nose and tried to push him away, a playful “your clothes are dirty” wilting in his throat when Donghyuck pressed his nose into the crook of his shoulders._

_"Injunnie, my precious shoulder gangster, I’ve missed you so so much," Donghyuck crooned and his cold nose nuzzled his neck lightly._

_Renjun froze in his seat, a hand reaching up to gently rub the arms that were around him. Kun chuckled at the scene before him and ruffled both their hair lightly before he excused himself to help carry Donghyuck’s luggage in. They were left alone at the dining table and Renjun felt Donghyuck relaxing into his touches._

_When he felt Donghyuck's lips ghosting on his skin as he whispered another "I've missed you" against his neck, Renjun decided then that it would be worth it. The pain of keeping his silence, the fear that gnawed at the very corner of his heart, how he relished every moment whenever they playfully flirted on screen, barely crossing the boundaries they had carefully set up for each other._

_Perhaps fate wanted to play a prank on them — that their feelings were mutual but they were just so afraid to take the leap, so terrified to shake up the balance they had carefully created, worried too much about their future and the stakes at hand._

———————

Donghyuck strummed his lute absent-mindedly as he perched on the space by the windowsill. His nimble fingers thumbing through the chords lightly, while his mind was clouded over by the image of the prince staring at him. For a moment, Donghyuck had thought they were the only one left on Earth, the way he had looked at Donghyuck like he had personally hung up the stars in the sky, like he was the sun on a bright summer day.

It was insane how much emotions he could decipher in those beautiful, chocolate orbs of the prince.

It was insane how he thought he could mean something.

It was insane that he had hoped that he had felt something more.

The crowd roared around him and the spell was broken. He bowed quickly and as the parade proceeded on, with the sun glaring in his eyes, the prince disappeared in the trough of masses.

Donghyuck slipped into the crowd, easing his way back to the music shop that his father owned. He shook his head from ridiculous thoughts as he climbed the stairs to his room. His brother was napping in his bed as he retrieved the lute and here he was, sitting by the window, watching the last of the parade fade out beneath him. It felt like a fever dream, a dream-like trance when his mind was soaked and flooded by the beautiful, curious, bright eyes that haunted his dreams.

He could still remember every now and then, that fateful day when he was ten. His father had brought him to the parade of the Prince's tenth birthday and he was elated that he shared the same age as his prince. Donghyuck remembered how the prince could look so proud and yet somewhat serene in the press photo. There was a tug on his heartstrings when he saw the photo, a longing budding in his heart. It almost felt like they were star-crossed lovers torn apart by fate and finally, they got to meet again. Even as a young ten-year-old then, it was madness.

He did what his heart told him to: run after the boy.

Donghyuck wrenched his hand away from his father's as he sprinted down the street, dodging the guards with swords as he ran through the crowd, yelling the prince's name. The carriage paused for a while and Donghyuck skidded to the side of the carriage. He saw the familiar face of the prince peek from the curtains. Their eyes met and Donghyuck felt his heartbeat quickened as the boy stared at him, eyes widened with curiosity and awe.

Maintaining eye contact, Donghyuck dipped into a bow. He heard a muffled laugh and looked up to the prince's crinkled eyes as he smiled back at him. "Hello," he mouthed before the carriage set off again. Donghyuck stared after the retreating carriage as the sun shone in his eyes, momentarily blinding him, and by the time he rubbed the daze away, the carriage was gone from his sight.

Donghyuck winced when he felt the taut strong of the lute cut his finger, drawing him back from his memories. He sucked on the wound and hopped around to find a bandage for the cut, wincing as he placed his fingers under running water. He checked the time and returned to the windowsill, watching the people making their way across the Town Square. His heart drummed in his chest, eager for the time to pass faster so that he could meet the love of his life faster.

It wasn't till hours later, when his brother woke up from his nap as Donghyuck was getting dressed to enter the palace as serving staff, did Donghyuck remember that he would be seeing the prince from afar again. He straightened his uniform and promptly brushed his hair back, willing it to be neater. There is a chance that the prince won't even notice him, but there was also a possibility that he would and Donghyuck doesn't want to leave it up to chance. He laughed at his antics as he made his way to the palace.

Who was he to think that he would have a chance to impress the prince? In this life, Donghyuck had already made peace that he would be watching his love from a distance. It doesn't matter, as long as he's well and alive, Donghyuck would be content.

———————

_Renjun doesn't understand why Donghyuck bowed over her crying._

_Didn't he hate her for ruining his romance with the love of his life? He had even outrightly disregarded her presence by taking the woman into the household and giving her power even though she was the concubine. So why was he sobbing over her broken body in the meeting hall as soldiers laid scattered around them? The room stunk of the metallic scent of blood as more anguished cries were heard around the house._

_The enemy was approaching, Renjun could hear the clinking of their armour as they scoured the house for survivors. Donghyuck had to leave now for a slim chance of getting out of here alive. Renjun reached a weak hand up to cup her husband's cheeks, hands bloodied as her sword rested beside him. Donghyuck sobbed as he held her hand gently, pressing it into his cheeks, kissing the wrist gently._

_"Leave now, Hyuckie. Save yourself, do it for her, do it for me, do it to —" Renjun croaked, voice turning weaker at every word she said._

_"Shut up, how could you ask me to leave you now that you're dying? Why are you always putting me before yourself?"_

_Renjun blinked, looking at her husband, a soft smile on her lips. "Because I'm your wife, I have to take care of you.”_

_Donghyuck wailed into the crook of her neck. "You're an idiot, an absolute fool."_

_Renjun smiled, hands weakly patting her husband’s hair lightly, her strength flowing away from her. "You need to go, before it is too late."_

_"I will not leave you, don't be stupid," Donghyuck snarled. "If we are dying, which we are no doubt, we are going to die together."_

_Renjun made a noise of surprise, eyebrow furrowed in confusion. "Why?"_

_Donghyuck made a noise of disbelief, looking at her incredulously. "You literally just said you're my wife."_

_Renjun chuckled weakly, hands brushing the messy strands of hair on Donghyuck's face. Why is he being so difficult now when he would have left her in a heartbeat before? Yet, now he is stubbornly staying here by her side, refusing to save himself. Renjun gave a weak chuckle, coughing a little more blood out, startling Donghyuck and he wiped the stray trail of blood away._

_"Don't be stupid, I'm just your wife in name. I know she had escaped in the morning, you should hurry after her."_

_Donghyuck felt his heartbreak at the words that Renjun had uttered. He knew that the marriage was forced upon them by the emperor, but Renjun had never spoken ill of him. She was the only daughter of the previous general, well versed in both martial arts and literature, perfect daughter, wife and mother for anyone lucky enough to marry her. Yet she was forced into this mess of a marriage because the emperor had thought her father was a rebelling official. She took on her role in his household perfectly, never letting a complaint slip past her lips._

_He was indeed a fool for not realising how perfect Renjun was for him, blinded by the hatred he had felt for the woman, allowing her a chance to destroy his family, inciting the rebels into his house to murder him in cold blood. He had wronged Renjun in so many ways, neglected her for so long yet she had never hated him. She had always been nice to the woman he had taken as his concubine, always willing to let her get the better gifts he had brought back. Even till now, when she was on his deathbed, all she could think of was his safety._

_Donghyuck was an absolute fool and he needed to face death before he realised that._

_"You're my only wife, you're the only one left for me.”_

_Donghyuck sees a glint in his wife's eyes, sharp and a flare of anger. "That bitch —,” she choked out, hands clenching in anger._

_Donghyuck chuckled at her reaction, of course, she would have known about his concubine’s backhanded dealings, and cupped her cheeks tenderly as he echoed her words, "Yeah, that bitch."_

_Renjun held his face gingerly, hands trembling under the force she exerted. She leaned up and pressed a weak kiss at the corner of his lips, eyes crinkled into crescents and Donghyuck leaned down to kiss her again. There was a momentary silence before the door was thrown open. Renjun closed her eyes for a brief moment and brushed her knuckles on Donghyuck's cheeks. Donghyuck sobbed at her touch as they were surrounded by the rebels, and Renjun looked at him fiercely in the eyes._

_"I hope to meet you again. No matter what, I hope to meet you again. If fate allows, I want to fall in love with you again. I adore you, my lord," she whispered and Donghyuck pressed a rushed kiss on her lips._

_"I'll find you, I promise. I'll find you, I'll not let you walk to Hell alone."_

_Renjun chuckled at his promise and the leader of the rebel stepped up to where they were. She squeezed his hand a little as they closed their eyes and awaited death. Renjun cracked an eye open, taking in her husband’s features, before she closed her eyes, welcoming eternal darkness._

_There was a flash of silver and the muted whistling tone of a sword swinging down._

_Then, silence._

———————

To say that Renjun was bored is an understatement.

He was ready to throw his glass at one of the rich families just to watch a fight break out but he knew Kun would nag him through the night if he did it. So he kept his polite, prince-like smile on his face, nodding politely at the families that stepped up to present their daughters or sons to him. His sexuality wasn't a secret and his parents were happy as long as he was. His eyes roamed endlessly as he tried to find the boy from the crowd today.

His name was Donghyuck, according to his memories. Sometimes, he went by the name Haechan and he had the voice of an angel.

His eyes brightened a little as he caught sight of a brown mop of hair by the serving table and he fought back a smile on his lips. He schooled his expression back to a neutral one when Kun coughed beside him and he gave the family a tight-lipped smile. He could sense Kun's amusement beside him as he nudged him gently in retort. His eyes trailed after the boy who was diligently serving the guests with glasses after glasses of beverages.

He leaned over to Kun and murmured. "Do you think you can try to let us meet in private?"

Kun arched his perfect trimmed eyebrow up and held back a knowing smile before he gave a curt nod. Renjun smiled at him gratefully as he watched at the corner of his eyes, Ten approaching Donghyuck with a charming smile and struck up a conversation. He could almost hear the cheerful laughter from him as he counted down to the chance Kun had promised him.

It wasn't long until all the families had a turn to greet the royal family and Renjun was twitching in his seat to leave the ballroom. When the chance finally came, Renjun politely excused himself from his seat for the washroom as he stumbled behind Kun to a secluded balcony. His advisor's eyes twinkled and he gave him a wink before he slipped into the darkness. Soon enough, Donghyuck appeared before him with a glass. He was shocked to see him, Renjun supposed Ten or Kun hadn't told him that he wanted to meet him.

Renjun took the tray from him, inciting a yelp from Donghyuck as he tugged him over to the edge of the balcony. He could hear the protest from Donghyuck's lips as Renjun leaned over the edge, as they peeked down into the neatly trimmed garden. Renjun turned to face Donghyuck, eyes softened as he took in his expression. He stretched out a hand and cupped his jaw gently, his eyes reflected tenderness and softness.

"Your highness?” Donghyuck breathed out.

Renjun gave him a little smile, pressing close as they stood in silence, gazing at the twinkling stars above them. Donghyuck stiffened as Renjun leaned his head on his shoulder, arms snaking around his torso, sighing happily at their proximity. Renjun felt a warm hand on his waist pulling him closer as a pair of lips grazed his forehead. He hummed, pleased at the touch, and nuzzled Donghyuck's neck.

“Don't you ever have that feeling... that feeling like we know each other?”

Donghyuck's breath hitched at the meaning behind Renjun’s words and he looked down into the deep, brown eyes as he nodded numbly. Renjun smiled, hands cupping his jaw again as he pressed a light kiss there. Donghyuck released a shaky breath at the touch and his hand on Renjun's waist tightened as he unconsciously pulled Renjun closer to him. Their bodies radiated heat in the prickly hot summer night as Renjun made a little noise of content, snuggling closer to the other.

“I’m glad to be here with you,” Renjun whispered and Donghyuck melted at his voice.

Their little peaceful moment was broken when there was a rustle of the curtains that hid the balcony from the hallway. Kun reappeared, an apologetic smile on his face, and whispered that his parents requested his presence. Renjun sighed and broke away from Donghyuck as he smiled softly up at him. "We'll meet again, I promise," and then he was whisked back into the ballroom.

Donghyuck rested a hand over his chest, feeling the erratic heartbeat under his hand, smiling to himself as he remembered how Renjun had felt in his arms. He was grateful for that little moment, short as it may seem. He recollected his thoughts and stepped back into the hallway. He was about to return to the ballroom when he was stopped by a grinning Ten. He jumped at his presence and the court sorcerer just smirked at him, curling a finger to beckon him closer.

"Listen, lover boy. I'm here to help you."

———————

_"You're inviting me to the Yule Ball? Lee Donghyuck, heir to his family throne, is inviting me to the Yule Ball. You have got to be kidding me," Renjun looked at the boy dressed in silver and green incredulously._

_"Listen, Huang. I am taking you to the Yule Ball, this isn't a joke... I know I haven't been nice to your friends but... I don't play with feelings, while manipulating emotions is a thing — no, wait... Renjun, please hear me out — but I promise, Renjun... I'm serious," Donghyuck grabbed his hand and tugged him back._

_"I won't waste your time, this isn't a joke. I swear, I promise, I swear upon all the rare snakes my brother has collected. I promise."_

_Renjun spared him a look of disgust and shook his hand away. "Find another target, Lee," and he was off to the library._

_Donghyuck pouted at his shoes, shoulder shagging as he tried to not cry. Of course, Renjun wouldn't go to the ball with him, he hadn't been the kindest to him or his friends and he knew that Renjun was fiercely protective of his friends. He must've been stupid to think he would accept the invitation to the Yule Ball. He really should have thought it through and not be such a child when he was dealing with his tiny crush on the Ravenclaw._

_In his very pathetic defence, how was he supposed to react when Renjun returned from the summer holidays and started their Fourth Year with a head of gorgeous silver hair and expected Donghyuck to not be in love?_

_His stupid, juvenile brain had to get his mouth to sneer at the boy and go "Silver? Did you think you're a Slytherin?" and watched him fumbled with his books, ears hot with embarrassment. He only received a loathing glare as Renjun carried his books and hurried off. Donghyuck had moped for a week when he saw Renjun dyed his hair back to black the next day._

_Jaemin was being useless as usual when he just guffawed at his failed attempt in asking Renjun to the Ball while he fed his childhood friend Jeno grapes. "It's complicated, like your relationship with Renjun," he explained patiently and Donghyuck seethed at the side for the call out. Jeno seemed to be content with what they had so Donghyuck wasn't in a position to comment anything. He wanted what they had but his stupid brain was really screwing with all his attempts. He stared at his calendar and cheered himself up._

_At least he had two months to ask Renjun out._

_Luck was on his side, much to Donghyuck’s own surprise, when he stumbled into dance class and realised that Slytherin will be having theirs with the Ravenclaws. He searched for a familiar petite boy and frowned when he was cuddled up with his closest friend, Yangyang. They were speaking but whatever Yangyang had said clearly tickled Renjun as his eyes disappeared into pretty little crescents. The professor entered the room and beamed, holding out a list filled with names._

_"We have allocated your dance partners because we don't want all of you to be fighting over the few students. Please partner up when your names are called."_

_"Huang Renjun."_

_"Lee Donghyuck."_

_The collective gasps heard in the room as Yangyang gave him a friendly squeeze in the hand and Renjun walked over to meet Donghyuck. Donghyuck smiled under his breath, not surprised by the outcome. There were more boys enrolled in their years than girls so he wasn't surprised if they had to pair some boys with boys. Renjun gave him a polite smile and sat beside him as the professor continued to read out names. Donghyuck held a hand out to him as the professor clapped her hands to get their attention so that they could move to the space in the middle._

_Renjun took it, a faint blush on his cheeks as Donghyuck led him to the corner of the room. He was about to ask if Renjun wanted to take the female or male part when Renjun kept his hand on his and rested his free hand on his forearm. Donghyuck blinked and carefully placed his on his waist as the other held on to his hand tightly. The blush colouring on Renjun cheeks deepened as they swayed in the music and Donghyuck pulled him closer by the waist._

_"I've learnt this before," Donghyuck murmured into his ear and gently took the lead in easing them into the dance steps._

_Renjun was a fast learner and soon he matched his pace and they were twirling in their little corner. Donghyuck froze when Renjun rested his cheek on his chest and giggled at his reaction. He peered up at him curiously as he pulled away from Donghyuck, their dance steps faltering._

_"D-does the offer still stand?"_

_Donghyuck blinked and Renjun was about to play it off coolly when he broke into a bright smile, nodding like an over-excited puppy. Renjun laughed at his antics and looked down on their feet, hands tugging on to Donghyuck’s own._

_"Since the offer still stands, I would like to go to the Yule Ball with you."_

_Donghyuck pulled Renjun into a tight hug and pressed his nose into his hair, laughing breathlessly as he spun them around. They pulled away and Donghyuck grinned cheekily as he leaned into Renjun's space. Renjun's eyes widened when he felt soft lips on his own and Donghyuck pulled away._

_"Now, would you go to the Yule Ball as my boyfriend?" Donghyuck's impish smile was met with a pair of narrowed eyes as Renjun smacked his palm on his cheek and pushed his face away._

_"Lee Donghyuck, I'm going to hex your face off!"_

_(And if Donghyuck received an anonymous letter that said "Renjun liked you since Year One, so you better treat him right or I'll hex you in your sleep." he doesn’t say. Yangyang found 30 galleons by his bedside when he woke up the next day though.)_

_(Renjun would not tell you that they kissed under the mistletoe during the Yule Ball. Donghyuck would though, but he wouldn’t risk getting Renjun angry.)_

———————

The ball was nearing its end and Donghyuck had just served the last batch of drinks as the crowd in the ballroom lessened. He sneaked a glance at Renjun who was politely conversing with a family friend, as the girl fluttered her eyelashes at him. Renjun shifted slightly to the side to avoid her from getting into his space as he gave them a final polite smile before he left them to find Kun. Donghyuck turned his attention back to the drinks station he was manning when one of the palace staff appeared with Ten by his side.

“The royal sorcerer told me that he required your assistance for a spell he needed, so you’re free to go. He also mentioned that he would be providing a night’s stay for you if it overruns, so have fun I guess?”

Donghyuck beamed at the fierce man and nodded gratefully, bowing a little as he scampered after Ten. The sorcerer was giggling at his antics and quickly ushered him to his own room. Donghyuck blinked and Ten just beckoned him forward with a finger. He cautiously entered the room, and his eyes sparkled when he took in the sight of the endless amount of books that lined the shelves, the potion cauldrons and bottles.

“I’ll bring you to the prince’s quarters after Kun tells me I can, for now… make yourself comfortable, don’t sniff or drink anything, if you get turned into a toad or something, it’s not my problem.”

“Would you want Renjun to date a toad?” Donghyuck bit back, eyes shifting to a mischievous glint and Ten faked a punch at him.

“Wow, I hate you already. How could you not lose that witty tongue of yours after dying so many times?”

“It’s a personality trait, sire.”

“Don’t ever call me that again, it sounds like a curse from you.”

Ten shooed him off to use the bathroom to freshen up, handing him a pile of clothes for him to change into. Donghyuck felt his face turning red when Ten winked at him and promised that he would look so charming in that set of clothes, that he would sweep Renjun off his feet. He made a low noise of protest and Ten wagged a finger at him before he forced him to “take a bath and change into nice clothes, then you can go court your prince” as he was pushed into the shower room.

When Donghyuck emerged, he was wearing a loose white chiffon shirt with strings to lace it together, he tied them loosely at the top, showing a peek of collar bones, and Ten gave a low whistle when he saw him. The sorcerer chuckled and waved him to the couch to make himself comfortable. Donghyuck cuddled the plush pillows as he recalled everything that had happened in the day.

A faint blush dusted his cheeks when he remembered how Renjun felt in his arms, how soft his skin was when they touched, and how at ease he was when he circled his waist and pulled him close. Donghyuck shook his head, it couldn’t be that Renjun remembered him, it could have been an innate reaction from the other boy.

Ten laughed quietly at the blushing boy on his couch and mentally noted to share this adorable scene with Kun later when he returns to spend the night. It’s always great to see them finding each other again, and watch them fall in love time over time. He remembered the first time he and Kun watched their relationship dissolved over fights and hatred, Kun had cried every night. It’s fun and thrilling to be a Guardian of Fate, but there are times where it hurts to be. Ten felt a nip on his ear and a sparrow hopped to his palm, chirping softly and Ten smiled.

“Okay, Donghyuck. Time to meet your prince.”

———————

_Renjun laid sprawled across Haechan’s bare chest, fingers trailing random patterns on his sweat-slicked chest. It wasn’t the first time they had sinned in the little cave above the seas, hidden from view and prying eyes. Renjun’s eyes flickered to the feathered wings stretched out behind his lovers and frowned at how battered they looked. A silent worry gnawed at the very corner of his ink blank heart, and for once Renjun allowed the seed to be planted. His right hand curled up into a fist as he rested his head back on his lover’s shoulders._

_“What’s wrong, Injunnie?” Haechan whispered, lips brushing against his temple. “You’re thinking about something, I can hear the thoughts crashing around like a stormy sea.”_

_Renjun shook his head defiantly, tightening his arms around his lover, screwing his eyes shut. He tried to drown out the noises in his head, the fear that was accumulating as pieces of information he had garnered from his classes and tales from the old ones came together in his mind. He knew about the Fall and yet, when it was happening to someone whom he loved, his heart ached with sorrow. Haechan held him closer, humming under his breath as he ran a soothing hand into his hair._

_“Injunnie, talk to me.”_

_Renjun pushed himself up from the cuddle, hovering above Haechan as he leaned down to capture his lips gently, allowing his emotions to flow into the kiss. Haechan’s hands rested warm against his back, pulling him closer, as their kiss deepened. Renjun whimpered against his lips, tearing himself away. There was sorrow and pain flickering in his ruby-red eyes, and Renjun scampered away._

_"We need to stop this. This is insane, this will kill you and me. Let's stop while we still can."_

_Haechan frowned, taking a glance to his own wings and sighed. "You noticed?"_

_"You knew and were you planning to not tell me?"_

_There was silence. Then, a nod._

_Renjun bit his lips, tears welling up in his eyes as he willed himself to not make a fool of himself and cry. He looked away, hands clenched on his lap, as he choked out, "I'll leave. Since you're not planning to stop this madness, I'll leave."_

_Haechan gasped, grabbing on to him, eyes blown out with sheer panic and a slight tinge of madness. "You can't, Renjun... Injunnie... it's too late, don't you see... I'm already carrying our child, it's too late."_

_Renjun whipped his head to look at Haechan, searching for a possibility that he was lying. When he found none, Renjun dropped to his knees and cupped his lover’s face. His initial joy was replaced by a numbing sense of fear, spreading across him like he had jumped into the ice pool that his brother Sicheng owned in Hell. He cradled Haechan's head to his chest and pressed fleeting kisses to his forehead, dropping his hand to his stomach and they shared a smile._

_“You're insane, Hyuckie,” Renjun breathed out shakily._

_"Only for you.”_

_Renjun let out a shaky wail and buried his face into his lover’s shoulders. "I'll get Sicheng to help us get out of this, we'll find a place to stay, we'll raise the child up as a human, we'll leave our... our home... is that okay with you, Hyuck?... you'll have to Fall."_

_Haechan grinned, thumbing the tear-streaked cheeks of his love. "And so be it, I shall Fall."_

_"You're so stupid."_

_"Correction, we're so stupid." Donghyuck chuckled and pulled his love closer to him, his wings fluttering weakly behind him. "Stupid enough to ignore the lessons we had studied, the warning signs in our love..."_

_Renjun cupped his cheeks in his hands and pressed their foreheads together. "We'll be safe, I promise you."_

_Their happy ending never came when Renjun received news that Heavens had punished Haechan for bearing his child, and both of them didn't escape the pursuit unharmed. Heavens was ruthless with their punishment, killing their child before allowing Donghyuck to bleed out slowly in the cell they had thrown him in. His friends were not allowed to see him and Donghyuck died shortly after, alone and fear-stricken in the cell._

_Sicheng was beside him when Renjun received the news and he watched his brother’s face contort with fury. He quickly ushered the servants out of the bedroom when the floor cracked under Renjun's rage and hot, steaming lava leaked out from the floor. Sicheng started a prayer chant and hoped that Renjun could retain a little logic and sense before his rage overcame him. The last fleeting look of Renjun was when the flames licked up all across him and buried him within themselves._

_The fiery heat was quick to dissipate as Hell froze over like Renjun's heart freezing over._

_There was a loud anguished howl before everything came crashing down._

———————

_"Dad is going to murder me," Donghyuck pouted._

_"Then stop tumbling down the hole to Hell and find me, you chose to come here but I have to deal with your father’s rage."_

_Donghyuck pouted, the corner of his lips turned down into a frown, and he snuggled against his best friend's body. They were currently in a pretty, fiery field in the Underworld with Cerberus by his feet. One head was on Donghyuck's lap getting pat, the second head was gnawing on a bone while the third was snoozing by the pit. There was a ring of flowers circulating them, kept alive by Donghyuck’s will. Renjun had his hand in Donghyuck's hair, weaving the flowers he had plucked from the ring into his hair._

_"You should be glad that Kun-ge doesn't care who comes into Hell."_

_"Wrong, he cares when the scholar from the human world keeps trying to barge into Hell."_

_Renjun chuckled and nodded. His father was unusually relaxed with the rules until a certain human walked right into the equation. Renjun's younger brother, Chenle, swore that their father was just biased towards one particular human. Not that he had ever minded the presence of Chenle's best friend, a cupid by the name Jisung, in Hell. Johnny had never minded his son's frequent trip down to the Underworld as long as Kun sent him back at the end of the day._

_Taeyong was another story. He was very strict with Donghyuck and always pushed him past his limits. Renjun shuddered when he remembered how he had stormed into the Underworld, vines extended out in his hands as he demanded Kun to return his son to him. Donghyuck peeked out from behind Kun and cowered at his father's anger. He had skipped his classes and hid away in the Underworld, snacking with Renjun as they cuddled against the fire pits._

_Kun had calmly sat him down, talking him through how Donghyuck had arrived here, promising that he is safe down here. Taeyong's flames of anger fizzled out as Kun offered him a cup of tea from the herbal flowers he had gifted him just a week ago. Taeyong breathed in and took a sip of the tea, sighing blissfully. Kun offered him a sweet potato cake and he was sold, forgetting his son who was still quivering behind Kun's throne._

_Renjun tugged him away from the room and they giggled their way back to the vast, empty field in the Underworld. Renjun rested his head on Donghyuck's shoulders as Donghyuck gazed out into the void in amazement._

_"Hyuckie?"_

_There was a low hum._

_"We'll be together forever right?"_

_"No," Donghyuck chuckled at the agitated noise Renjun made and stopped his hand from smacking him as he pulled Renjun closer to him. "We will be together until the end of time. Until Fate doesn't want us to meet anymore, until the stars in the sky burn out, until you're tired of me."_

_"We'll be together, and I will find you no matter where you may be, I'll find you and take you home."_

_"Promise?" Renjun asked quietly._

_"Promise."_

———————

Renjun was pulled aside by Kun after he excused himself for the night and was told that Donghyuck was waiting for him in his room. “He’s resting in your room now, I have distracted, or rather, convinced the guards so you can speak freely in your room,” he promised as he led Renjun back to his room. Renjun paused at the door and gave Kun a tentative look which was met by his assuring nod. Renjun took a deep breath and as he pushed his room door open, he heard Kun telling him to be careful before he and Ten slipped away into the darkness.

The sun-kissed boy was sitting on a plush armchair, fingers fidgeting as he surveyed his surroundings cautiously when Renjun entered the room. He was wearing a loose chiffon tunic that really accentuated his broad shoulders. Renjun closed the door behind him quietly and when he turned back to the boy, their eyes met. Renjun felt a wave of emotions — love, relief, fear, a tinge of disappointment. His throat tightened painfully, and it felt like someone had delivered blows after blows to his guts as Renjun stared at the boy. The boy’s eyes widened in confusion, and maybe a little awe when he took in the appearance of the prince.

Then, Renjun started crying.

It started as a tear rolling down his cheeks before a soft whimper escaped his lips.

Then his tears came rushing out of his eyes like a waterfall, like a herd of bulls rushing for food after being starved for years.

Renjun didn’t know when he started crying, but he fiercely wiped his tears away on the white sleeves. The boy from the parade — twelve years ago and today — stood before him, eyes wide and cautious as he took in his appearance. Donghyuck held his breath, a nauseous feeling of hope rising that Renjun remembered their lives, their encounters. Renjun took a staggering step towards the boy, rubbing his sleeve on his face to smear the tears away.

His heart ached and thundered in his chest.

The feelings of familiarity, adoration, and relief finally flooded his senses as he collapsed before the boy, hands resting on his knees.

The boy caught him before he fully touched the ground in a kneel. Renjun was half-perched on his lap, as the boy held onto Renjun’s arms and tugged him up to sit properly in the armchair, their knees knocking as they squeezed together. Rough, calloused fingers wiped at his cheeks as the boy cupped his face softly with his fingers. Before he opened his mouth to say a word he was thwarted by Renjun pressing his fingers against his lips, eyes shining with unshed tears.

He leaned in to press a soft kiss at the corner of the pouty, plump but chapped lips. The boy froze under the touch and pulled away, his touch on Renjun’s wrist was soft, gentle and tender. Renjun looked at him confusedly and the boy broke into a smile at his expression, a hand reaching up to stroke his cheeks, thumb running across his high cheekbones. They stared in silence as Renjun hiccuped a little and the boy chuckled endearingly.

“You don’t even know my name, your highness.”

Renjun sniffed, tears rolling down his cheeks again. “But I do.”

Donghyuck turned away, hands falling to his lap, and twisted his body away from Renjun. His heart thundering in his chest, a new wave of hope flared up within him, something roared in his mind. But the silence from Renjun stretched on and he didn’t hear anything else from his prince. Donghyuck sighed dejectedly, pushing himself up from the armchair.

Before Renjun could react, he had strode across the room to get to the door. “Wistful thinking will only hurt you even more,” he thought, trying to hold in his tears. Renjun called out a hurried “Wait, no,” and he stopped midway across the room. The boy turned to fix a stare at the Crown Prince, eyes sceptical yet Renjun found a simmering glimpse of hope in them.

“I’m not a child, your highness. You do not need to humour me,” the boy shook his head and gave a little bow to Renjun.

“I’m not humouring you, I do know your name.”

Renjun took one brave step towards him, before he tumbled his way to where he stood, falling into the sturdy back of the other boy. His arms snaked around his waist, as Renjun pressed his chest to the broad back muscles, cheeks rubbing his shoulders. Renjun held him close. He turned red at his actions and at how broad his shoulders were. He breathed in the scent of the other boy, the scent of the shampoo he used clung faintly on his hair. He clung on tighter, face hiding in his shoulders as he let out a shaky breath.

“Donghyuck. Your name is Donghyuck.”

Time stood still.

“Sometimes you go by the name Haechan, and I think it suits you.”

A sob was heard.

“So please, don’t run away this time.”

There was another sob that resonated in the room. Renjun held on tighter as the boy trembled in his arms.

“We have spent life after life finding each other.”

A pause. A whimper.

“Sometimes, we fight. Sometimes one of us dies while the other lives on.”

The sobbing reduced to occasional hiccups as Renjun turned the boy around.

“So don’t leave me this time.”

Then, Donghyuck pressed Renjun against his chest, hands kneading him into his embrace like he wanted to fold Renjun into him. His fingers were desperate on Renjun’s body as Renjun pressed a comforting kiss on his neck, murmuring his name over and over again. It sounded like a mantra but if that’s what made Donghyuck know that he was real, then Renjun would pray with his name on his lips every night. He felt the other boy’s own rough, calloused fingers holding on to his waist lightly.

“Renjun,” Donghyuck whispered like he was afraid that Renjun would disappear if he was too loud.

“ _You remembered me_ ,” was left hanging in the air, unspoken.

Renjun shuddered at the tone he used, the way his name sounded on his tongue, the glint in his eyes that wept with love, adoration, hope and relief.

“Donghyuck,” Renjun replied, eyes reflecting the same emotions.

_Of course, I do, I always will._

Soft, tender fingers wiped away the salty streaks on the sun-kissed boy’s cheeks as they held each other silently in the dimly lit room. The only light coming in was from the window as Renjun looked up and caressed his jaw gently. They shared a fond, adoring look as Renjun leaned in to press a chaste kiss on his jaw, soft lips mouthing against the chiselled jawline. He felt Donghyuck shuddering under his kisses, as warm hands held him by the waist, tugging him closer.

“Kiss me,” Renjun begged. “Kiss me now.”

He didn’t have to ask twice when Donghyuck leaned down and caught his lips with his own. One hand fisted in his hair, the other holding him in place at his jaw as Donghyuck pressed in deeper, tilting Renjun’s head slightly to slot their mouths together tighter. Renjun curled his fingers into the cotton shirt Donghyuck was wearing, knees weak from the kiss. Memories flooded through them as their lips slotted closer and their bodies pressed against each other. Donghyuck’s hands pulled him closer by the waist and his nape, as Renjun balanced himself with his own hands encircling Donghyuck’s neck.

_Of all the lives we have met, I had never once regretted meeting you, thank you for letting me find you again. Even then, in a crowd of thousands, I promise you, my love, I would find you again and again._

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it :)


End file.
